Users of a content management system, such as advertisers, select keywords to associate with content, such as advertisements. Content is displayed on a client device when terms corresponding to the keywords are entered into a search engine by a user of a client device or are associated with a website accessed by a user of a client device. Determining which keywords to select for a particular content account can be a lengthy and daunting process filled with uncertainty as to the effectiveness of selected keywords.